The Love Life of Dr Tofu
by Matt park
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen to Kasumi after Nabiki and Akane get married? This is about the beginning of the relationship between Kasumi and Dr. Tofu
1. Chapter 1 Thinking

The Love of Dr. Tofu  
  
Chapter 1 Thinkin  
  
It was raining outside and Dr. Tofu could hear the drops of rain go "put put" on his bedroom window. He was thinking on how long he has loved Kasumi. "I'm getting really annoyed on always thinking about her," he thought to himself. It was intoxicating for him whenever he saw the beauty and grace of Kasumi. He would always act all goo goo and strange and do the strangest things. He now remembered the first time he met Kasumi.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was a cold day, and Dr. Tofu heard someone go into his office. He just graduated from medical school and got all his degrees. He went to see who it was. "Hello doctor, my name Soun Tendo," said Soun. "How may I help you Mr. Tendo," said Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Well, my daughter, Kasumi, is feeling sick and I was wondering if you can prescribe her some medicine." "ummm.lemme take a look at her", said Dr.Tofu. Then, came in this brown haired beautiful girl coming inside from the cold weather outside. Suddenly, Dr. Tofu felt this weird feeling in his heart and just couldn't say anything. By the time he looked over Kasumi, it was already two hours since they came in. It took this long because Dr. Tofu could barely speak to Kasumi and ask her what her symptoms were. When they left, Dr. Tofu went to his room and kept saying to himself " I think I have fallen in love with Kasumi Tendo." The thought of her made Dr. Tofu blush three shades of red. Then he went to sleep."  
  
End Flashback  
  
It stopped raining outside, and suddenly he heard a ring from the front door. He went to see who it was. It was the person that he has been haunting his dreams for many years. It was Kasumi. " Good morning Dr. Tofu," said Kasumi. " G-Good morning Kasumi.. H-how can I help you?" said Dr. Tofu.  
  
" I was wondering if you can give me a cold remedy for Akane she hasn't been feeling well," said Kasumi.  
  
" S-sure thing K-Kasumi.. I'll have it in about a hour," said Dr. Tofu  
  
"Ok doctor," said Kasumi.  
  
When she left, Dr. Tofu went to go mix the remedy medicine. He had had it with this waiting to ask her to go out with him. " I, Dr. Tofu, WILL ASK, Kasumi Tendo, to go out with me." This was his vow. He was so distracted from thinking about Kasumi he forgot about the remedy that he had left boiling in the kitchen. He went to go get it and put it in the bottle. He did and then the door opened again and it was none other than Kasumi. He went over to her and gave her the medicine. "H-h-here K-Kasumi. "Thank you doctor," said Kasumi with her gorgeous smile.  
  
"uhh-uhhhh Kasumi," said Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Yes?" said Kasumi  
  
"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?" said Dr. Tofu.  
  
  
  
Heheheh cliffhanger.I'll try to write the next chapters as fast as I can but since is coming around the corner it might slow me down but I won't give up on you guys. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Date

Chapter 2- The Date  
  
  
  
"That would be lovely Doctor," said Kasumi in response to Dr. Tofu's question.  
  
"O-o-ok Kasumi I'll pick you up tomorrow a-at 8," said Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow," said Kasumi  
  
" B-Bye," said Dr. Tofu.  
  
Once she left, the Doctor went to his bedroom and was thinking what to get her, and what to wear. He was acting like a girl on a date. He suddenly realized that he just asked the love of his dreams to go on a date with him. So.. he suddenly went all goofy again. He started to blush 5 shades of red.  
  
He then immediately went to a tux shop to rent a tux for the date. He was really confused.  
  
"Hello, Welcome To The Rent-A-Tux shop," said the cashier of the store.  
  
"I would like to rent a tux for a date that I'm going on tomorrow night," said Dr. Tofu.  
  
"May I suggest a dark shade of black with a white dress shirt?" said the cashier guy.  
  
"Ok that would do fine because I don't know what else I should wear anyways.  
  
"Thank you sir, come again," said the cashier dude.  
  
The Doctor went to the candy shop to get a box of chocolates and then he went to the florist to get a batch of roses. All for Kasumi. He went back home to reserve a spot at the fanciest restaurant in town. When he finished all the preparations for his date, he was very nervous on what he would say when they were at the restaurant.  
  
"I know!"  
  
"I'll just say how much I've been watching over her over these countless years." Said Dr. Tofu "No that's just stupid," said Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Maybe we can just talk about how her family is doing and if anything new happened to them," said Dr. Tofu.  
  
"YAH!"  
  
"That's what we'll talk about," said Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Its safe yet uhh...SAFE to talk about."  
  
"Yawn, I'm getting tired."  
  
" I'm going bed."  
  
The next morning, Dr. Tofu woke up and started to cook breakfast for himself. After he finished breakfast, he went over to the files full of patients he's had and put them in an order so he can remember easier about a person's medical records and stuff like that.  
  
IN TENDO DOJO  
  
"YOU LITTLE PERV!, GET OVER HERE NOW," said Ranma.  
  
"Catch me if you can heheehheheh," said Happosai.  
  
Happosai has been running from Ranma because he snuck in his room to touch her upper body.  
  
"Huff Huff.... wait till I get that little rascal!" said Ranma.  
  
"Ummm...honey where is Kasumi?" said Akane.  
  
Ranma responded, "She says shes going out to dinner with Dr. Tofu.  
  
"oOoOoOoOo, she's finally seeing someone," said Akane.  
  
Its been about two months since Ranma and Akane have married and so far they've been going along like a couple. They still live the usual family such as Genma and Soun, Nabiki, and Kasumi. Even Kuno came in to live with them because he had recently married Nabiki about three months before Akane and Ranma married. They were happy and enjoyed their lives. Nowadays at the High School you see Ranma and Akane holding hands and doing what married people do. Everybody also got used to seeing Nabiki and Kuno having their own relationship with each other too.  
  
In fact, you see Nabiki and Kuno making out under a tree usually at lunch which is probably amazing to see but whatever. Ranma and Akane don't do that but they sometimes still show it, but they still do their little fights, but don't yell at each other.  
  
Back at Dr. Tofu's house.  
  
Dr. Tofu was all ready for his date with Kasumi and suddenly he heard the door ring. When he got there, he saw the one and only Kasumi. She was looking very beautiful that night (not that she isn't always) thought Dr. Tofu. Kasumi's hair was braided and she was wearing a violet colored dress.  
  
"Hello Dr. Tofu," said Kasumi.  
  
"H-h-hello Kasumi uh these are for you," said Dr. Tofu while handing Kasumi the roses and candy.  
  
"Why thank you Dr. Tofu," said Kasumi.  
  
"Lets go Kasumi," said Dr. Tofu.  
  
They walked down the streets until they got to the restaurant. When they went in they found out that they were a little bit early so they had to wait outside a little bit. While waiting, a man ran by and tried to steal Kasumi's purse. Suddenly, Dr. Tofu jumped up and kicked that guy's ass until he ran away. He broke his glasses in the process of beating the man up.  
  
"Thank you soooo much Dr. Tofu," said Kasumi and hugged Dr. Tofu.  
  
They both blushed at this action and then went into the restaurant. While they were eating, Kasumi was looking at Dr. Tofu and noticed how handsome he looked and started to blush.  
  
"Something wrong Kasumi?" said Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Nothing," said Kasumi.  
  
For some reason, Dr. Tofu felt less shy around Kasumi now after he helped her with that burglar.  
  
After dinner, Dr. Tofu went to the Tendo Dojo to drop off Kasumi. At the doorstep they stopped.  
  
"I had a great time Dr. Tofu, thank you very much," said Kasumi.  
  
"I had a great time too Kasumi," said Dr. Tofu.  
  
Suddenly, their faces started to get closer to each other. Their lips inches away.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"KASUMI!!!!" yelled Soun.."WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Kasumi quickly said good night to the doctor and went in. Dr. Tofu just went to his home and started thinking what he just did with Kasumi.  
  
"Were we really going to kiss?"  
  
  
  
HEHEH don't worry its not over I'll continue making more chapters. Please review!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Jealousy of Dr Tofu

Chapter 3- Jealousy of Dr. Tofu  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Dr. Tofu went over to the Tendo Dojo to ask Kasumi if she would like to have lunch with him that day. * Ring Ring *  
  
"Oh hello Dr. Tofu," said Akane.  
  
"Good morning Akane, how is everything doing?" said Dr. Tofu.  
  
"You little Twerp GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS," said Girl Ranma running after Happosai.  
  
"Well, by the looks of it I guess I shouldn't ask how everything is doing," said Dr. Tofu with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Well, anyways, where is Kasumi I would like to ask her to go to lunch with me," said Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Oh sorry Dr. Tofu, she said she was going to meet her old friend from high school so she is not here at the moment," said Akane.  
  
"Oh ok then, well then can you just give her these flowers and umm.. Tell her I'll call her later on in the day," said Dr. Tofu.  
  
"OK I'll give her the message, bye," said Akane.  
  
"Thanks, bye Akane," said Dr. Tofu."  
  
As Dr. Tofu was walking down the streets whistling and enjoying the beautiful weather, he noticed someone laughing and thought it was Kasumi's voice. He went over to the area and saw someone and that someone was Kasumi with a GUY next to her. He was very nervous of seeing this scene. They were sitting in a table having lunch and sounded like they were having a good time with each other's company.  
  
Dr. Tofu was very perplexed. He went over to say Hi and try to see who that other guy was. "Hi Kasumi," said Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Oh hi Dr. Tofu, its nice to see you here," said Kasumi.  
  
"Oh and how rude of me to not introduce you two," said Kasumi.  
  
" This is Nokaru, my boyfriend from High School."  
  
"Nokaru, this is our family Doctor and long time friend, Dr. Tofu."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Nokaru and Dr. Tofu saying simultaneously.  
  
"Ummm.. Kasumi you never told me about that you had a boyfriend," said Dr. Tofu  
  
"Oh well I never really told anyone except for my father long time ago but I think he's forgot ever since Ranma came. When I was still in a student exchange program in high school in Korea, I met Nokaru and we became friends and over time we became more than friends. When our mom died, I had to take care of a lot of the housework, so I had to leave Nokaru and come home. I always kept in touch with him thought. Every now and then I call him and we talk and just about lasst night, he called me and told me that he was coming down here to visit me and look around," said Kasumi.  
  
Dr. Tofu was shocked after hearing this. He didn't say anything for a while.  
  
"Uhh... Dr. Tofu are you all right?" said Nokaru.  
  
"Oh y-yes I'm fine," said Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you Nokaru, and I'll be seeing you around Kasumi," said Dr. Tofu.  
  
Then Dr. Tofu walked away with a small upset face on him........  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm soooo sorry that these chapters are sooo short but I'm still enw at making fanfics so well ummmm....plz review and I'll be making more chapters as soon as possible 


End file.
